Misenterpratation
by RedHoodLover
Summary: Tart doesn't quite understand the meaning of a kiss...


**Hey guys! I made this mainly to show you I'm not dead! Yeah, and I am working on a new chapter to the Teen Titans story I have, so don't give up on me! R and R please! Oh, and this story takes place right after the final battle.**

Misinterpretation

Tart's POV

So, to start this story off let me tell you this was all Kisshu's fault. I was by no means understanding what he was saying. The baka should have more thoroughly explained the procedure and what it meant…

Okay, now, to continue the story, here's how it started:

I was flying around our home on our planet, feeling extremely bored. I decided to check on what Pai and Kisshu were doing, mostly seeing if they were planning to, or already had visited Earth.

As I looked around, I caught Kisshu out of the corner of my eye talking to Pai. Almost immediately I flew down to talk to them, but I stopped hearing Kisshu's words.

"I visited my kitten today. She was in her room, singing some lovesick song about Masaya. So, to distract the girl, I flew in and kissed her. She got pretty mad that time, her face was all flushed and she looked like she wanted to slap me, but couldn't because she was too distracted." Kisshu said as I listened.

"She's near breaking point. A few more tries and I'll be able to break her for sure!" He said, clenching his fists and throwing them in the air.

I watched Pai, seeing him just shaking his head. Kisshu didn't notice, too busy with his own day dreams.

_ Break the old hag? Like, make her flush and get angry? Hey, I think I've seen humans kiss before. They always blush and can't think of anything to say. Maybe Kisshu uses it as a defense tactic? Or it incapacitates them?_

I thought to himself. Flying away to think, I stopped again, hearing Pai speak this time.

"You can't just keep kissing Ichigo. She's probably still feeling sick about your last kiss." Pai said dryly.

_ Sick? So it _is _some kind of defensive maneuver…_

At least, that's what I had thought. I didn't stay any longer; feeling more curious about this 'kissing', I teleported to Earth, and sat in the park, thinking. I looked around. I was in a tree, and, Pudding seemed to be putting on one of her shows again. Wait, did she just breathe fire? Uh, that seems very unsafe…

I shake my head, watching from my perch within the tree. Unfortunately for me, I do not have camouflage abilities. As Pudding bowed, gathering up the last of her money, she turned her head and saw me. Getting suddenly excited, she scrambled up the tree, faster than a real monkey, to me at least. The crazy girl grabbed me in a sudden hug. I felt myself blush; probably from the heat.

"Taru-Taru came to visit Pudding, na no da." She said happily, tightening her hold.

I struggled, trying to wiggle myself out of her grasp. Only feeling her tighten more, I suddenly got an idea.

"I can't breathe." I said, hoping she would release me.

Unfortunately, the girl was smarter than she looks.

"Taru-Taru is silly! He doesn't need air to breathe!" She said, still hugging me.

I sighed, then perked up, getting an idea. Slowly I turned around, facing her. I smirked, then leaned in and kissed her.

I heard her gasp, then back up. She rubbed the back of her head, being silent for once.

I smiled, then flew out of her reach, making sure she wouldn't hug me again.

"Now you're too powerless to hug me!" I said gleefully.

When she didn't say anything I flew nearer to her, wondering how much power the kiss had drained.

"Uh, are you-"

"TARUTO!" I heard someone yell. Turning around, I saw Kisshu staring at me, looking like a mix of surprise and, was that smugness? I pushed the thought away for a moment, now concentrating on why he was yelling at me.

"Did you just, _kiss _her?!" He asked me, his mouth hanging open.

I nod, suddenly feeling nervous. Kisshu doesn't notice, only continuing to stare at me. Finally he speaks.

"Pai was right. I thought Monkey-Girl was going to make the first move." He says, shaking his head.

He looks up at me, his eyes suddenly sparkling.

"I've got to tell Pai about this!" He says before disappearing.

I stand there, feeling really confused. A small noise from my left makes me turn around.

"Taru-Taru?" She asked.

Pudding was still standing in the tree. I flew back over to her, wondering what she wanted.

I saw her smile at me as I got closer. As I was wondering what she was going to do, she suddenly grabbed me and kissed me! I was certainly not expecting that. But, when she released me, I couldn't move. I felt like my feet were weighed down. I even tried to teleport, but that also failed. After a few awkward moments, I finally felt I was able to move again.

Flying away from her, blushing like crazy, I bumped into Kisshu. But what was worse was who was right beside him. Pai.

"Hey guys." I tried to say casually, seeing as we were quite a bit away from the park. I saw Pai groan, rolling his eyes.

Kisshu looked amused, his mouth turning upwards into a smirk. Suddenly I realized what a kiss was. I glared at Kisshu, crossing my arms and scowling.

"Why didn't you tell me a kiss works both ways?"

** So, yeah. There is the conclusion of a very short story. I'm not expecting any positive feedback, I just want people to know I'm still alive. Also, this is based on the anime storyline. Oh yeah, and I didn't work very hard on this, but I just kinda liked the idea concept. **


End file.
